Virtual currency provides users of virtual spaces with an alternative to real-world money (or obtaining in-space benefits, while providing service providers with a source of revenue by offering the virtual currency in exchange for real-world money. Because the virtual currency that is offered in virtual spaces is typically “permanent,” users of the virtual spaces generally associate certain values to the virtual currency over time, which limits profitability associated with purchases of virtual currency per unit and/or perceived benefits of the virtual currency per unit when offered to users as an incentive to perform operations/achievements. In addition, while promotional events relating to a virtual currency regularly used in a virtual space (e.g., discounting of price of the virtual currency, offers of the virtual currency as an incentive to perform operations/achievements, etc.) may have the effect of boosting short-term profits or in-space operations/achievements, such promotional events may have lingering long-term negative effects, for instance, relating to profitability from sale of the virtual currency or perceived benefits of the virtual currency by users.